tomatoes
by you-medea
Summary: "Do you honestly think I would kick you out?" He motioned towards the tomatoes. "And just because of these."


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns.

* * *

><p>It's been a year since they started dating. And a month since he asked her to move in with him.<p>

And where was she now? In the park, just two blocks away from their apartment. Alone. Sitting on a bench with her suitcase in front of her. Crying. Mumbling to herself. Sighing. Being sad and distant, altogether.

To others, it might appear she had "ran away from home". But no, of course not. Because she's not 8, _thankyouverymuch_. She had simply kicked herself out of their apartment (technically, it was Sasuke's apartment, but whatever.) Running away from home and kicking yourself out of the house are two different things.

_Sasuke_.

She felt another stinging sensation in her eyes at the thought of the young Uchiha, growing more and more angry at herself as she remember why she was in sitting on the old park bench in the first place.

Tomatoes.

She was here because of those (_damned_) tomatoes.

The moment she arrived at their apartment earlier, she already felt something odd. Like she forgot something. Which was frustrating, because she never forgets anything. Ever. And if she did, she didn't have a hard time remembering it. Trying to figure it out for more or less 5 minutes, she eventually gave up.

And so, ignoring that feeling she walked straight into the kitchen and started making dinner.

Sasuke arrived an hour later. He walked in on Sakura setting the table, having already done cooking and adding a few minor finishing touches.

"Oh, you're here. I'm sure you're hungry. I'm just about-"

"Tomatoes."

"-finished.. Huh?"

"We're out of tomatoes." He was eyeing the plate permanently placed on the center of the table, reserved only for his favorite fruit. She found herself staring at it as well, and confirmed her earlier suspicions to be true.

Shit.

How much more stupid could she get? How could she not notice there was something missing on the table she was setting? Not to mention it was in the middle, probably screaming out loud at her to finally notice that something was missing.

Sakura was about to speak, to apologize, to explain that she had so much to do at the hospital earlier that she absolutely forgot about the tomatoes, even though she had no right to forget something important to him, to tell him to _please _wait for her as she makes a run for it and buys the (_stupid, stupid, easy to forget_) fruit from the market. But no. He had to sigh, rub his temple in an irritative manner, and turn his back on her, walking towards the door, closing it behind him.

And she had bawled her eyes out ever since. This would be their first fight. (Since they lived together, at least. And yes, she considered that as a fight.) She had been trying her best to impress him, to make him feel that he did not make the wrong decision of having her live with him. She cooked for him, did his laundry, washed the dishes, cleaned the house, and still worked in the hospital to help with the expenses.

With just one mistake, everything she had worked hard for for the past month came crashing down on her.

How was he supposed to trust her with bigger responsibilities when he couldn't even count on her with the little ones such as buying his daily dose of tomatoes? What if this changes his mind of ever proposing to her? (If he ever had that in mind) And then they would never get married and have little Uchiha brats to run around and most importantly he would leave her to grow old alone and she would never get her happily every after?

"Sakura."

Her eyes widened. "Sasuke-kun!" She stood abruptly, bumping her knees on her suitcase, earning a yelp. She tried to tend on it by rubbing her knees, but really, she was just avoiding his gaze. Curiosity got her, however, and she took a peek and was surprised to find him staring at her suitcase instead.

With an eyebrow raised, he asked. "And where are you going?"

She felt her face heat up, embarrassed. So embarrassed that she could only mumble her response, something that Sasuke didn't quite catch. "What?"

"I'm just saving face and moving out on my own before you even have the change to kick me out yourself."

That would have made Sasuke chuckle, because it was amusing. And she was being adorable. But he didn't. Because Uchihas didn't chuckle. And there was no "adorable" in their vocabularies. "And why would I do that?"

"Because I forgot to buy your tomatoes."

"And?"

She sniffed, beginning to feel her eyes water. "..aren't you mad at me?"

"..No."

This time she felt her discomfort disappear but was soon replaced by annoyance. "Then why did you walk out on me?" She stood with arms akimbo, and waited for his explanation.

"I bought some." He raised an arm, and true enough, he had a bag of tomatoes in his hand.

"Well.. You seemed pretty pissed off!"

"Naruto spilled ramen all over the report I finished last night. The report that was due today." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you honestly think I would kick you out?" He motioned towards the tomatoes. "And just because of these."

She averted her gaze from him, choosing to stare at a nearby tree, before murmuring a small "yes".

He sighed, for the nth time, but not before he took the suitcase and handed the bag of tomatoes to her. She blinked in confusion, but took the bag nonetheless. Staring at it, she was surprised when he linked her other hand with his free one and started walking towards their apartment.

Caught with surprise, it took her a moment and she smiled, before wrapping her arm around his.

"So, Sasuke-kun, what would make you kick me out, then?"

"Only if you decide to adopt Naruto and his cups of ramen."


End file.
